The Sesshoumaru And Rin Show!!
by Mei Aurora Darkling
Summary: It's back! I had to upload it all again. . . :b But it's all here plus one! The IY cast reveals all those little secrets on near-live TV! With your hosts--Sesshoumaru and Rin!
1. Relationships; Sisters and Lovers

The Sesshoumaru and Rin Show!!  
  
Typed by M.A. Darkling on not one not two but a three hundred scale sugar high!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. Not me. Now let me wallow in my grief.  
  
  
  
  
  
Announcer Dude: Welcome to the Sesshoumaru and Rin Show!! With that beloved inu-youkai and the adorable little human girl! Here they are Sesshoumaru and Rin!!  
  
*Cheesy theme song*  
  
Sesshoumaru: I, Sesshoumaru, really really really can't believe I'm doing this.  
  
Rin: Rin does!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Alright. *picks up card* Uh . . . the first guests are Kanna and Kagura, who will talk about their relationship as sisters.  
  
Rin: Hi! Welcome to TSARS!! And no, it's not Russian kings! It the- *waits for Sesshoumaru to join in*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Not on your life, sport.  
  
Kagura: Weirdo.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Don't sass your elders.  
  
Kagura: Oh, it's that whole spawn of Naraku thing isn't it?  
  
Sesshoumaru: You're here to talk about yours and Kanna's differences, remember?  
  
Kanna: . . .  
  
Kagura: Yeah yeah yeah. As far back as I remember, me and Kanna have never been close. End of story.  
  
Rin: *Writes this down* Real-ly. Continue.  
  
Kagura: Things got worse, 'cause she kept spending hours in the bathroom.  
  
Kanna: . . .  
  
Sesshoumaru: We older siblings have a reason to spend hours in the bathroom.  
  
Kagura: And then, she started to nab all the glory . . .  
  
Rin: Ah.  
  
Kagura: And then-  
  
Kanna: Will you just shut up?!?! Everything was fine until you were born! I lost my room, and I hadta . . . I hadta . . . I hadta . . .  
  
Sesshoumaru: *comforting* There there. What did you have to do?  
  
Kanna: I hadta . . . BABYSIT!!! *complete and utter breakdown*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Oh you poor poor innocent non-existant soul!!! *kneels down and begins to comfort Kanna*  
  
Kagura: Wow. Kanna has a breakdown. Go figure.  
  
*Sesshoumaru gets up*  
  
Sesshoumaru: You . . . *points at Kagura* you did this . . .  
  
Kagura: Yeah . . .  
  
Rin: Hey, backstage-guy-who-breaks-up-fights. Rin may need you in a few moments.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Die!! *crack claws*  
  
Kagura: I have the inkling that you're a bit angry with me.  
  
Sesshoumaru: What tipped you off?  
  
*Sesshoumaru raises his claws*  
  
Kagura: . . . Uh . . . before I die, I have a confession to make to you!!  
  
Rin: Oh! This'll be good.  
  
*Kanna walks over to Rin*  
  
Kanna: Really?  
  
Kagura: I love you!  
  
Sesshoumaru: What the *censored*?  
  
Rin: Rin didn't see that one comin'!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *still in a state of shock*  
  
Kagura: *waves hand in front of his face* Wow, that worked good.  
  
Rin: Draw something on his face, then run!  
  
Kagura: Okay! *arms herself with a marker*  
  
*Kagura and Kanna doodle all over Sesshoumaru's face*  
  
Kagura: Okay, bye!  
  
Kanna: C'mon little sis! Let's go scare the crap outta some villagers!  
  
Kagura: Alright!! Small big sis, you're the best!!  
  
*Commercial Break*  
  
  
  
Commercial Female Voice: Does your cat demon have flea demons? Then get Flee Flea Demon Flea Powder! The only flea powder guaranteed to get rid of flea demons for good!!  
  
Sango: Kirara used to scratch all over. I was afraid Inuyasha and Shippou would get it. Then I got Flee Flea Demon Flea Powder and all Kirara's flea demons are gone!  
  
  
  
Announcer Dude: Now back to the show!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *scrubbing his face vigorously* Our next guests are Sango and her brother Kohaku to talk about their relationships behind each others backs!  
  
*Sango and Kohaku enter*  
  
Rin: Sango let's talk about you first.  
  
Sango: Alright.  
  
Rin: Is it true you are in a relationship with a monk?  
  
Sango: NO!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I smell a liar.  
  
*Sango blushes furiously*  
  
Kohaku: Really?  
  
Sango: Yes . . .  
  
Kohaku: What's his name?  
  
Sango: . . . um . . . MIROKU!!  
  
Kohaku: Cool!! He even has the 'ku' at the end!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: . . .  
  
Rin: As with "Kagura's Confession", Rin didn't see that one coming.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Kohaku. I have good reason to believe you are seeing *Somehow gets a microphone* KANNA!!  
  
Kohaku: WHAT? I DENY IT!!!  
  
Sango: *gasp* A opposing character?!?  
  
Kohaku: *shugs* I have a thing for short women.  
  
Sango: SHORT WOMEN??  
  
Rin: Sweet!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Where have you learned that sort of language?  
  
Rin: Um . . .  
  
Sesshoumaru: You're seeing that Souta brat aren't you!?  
  
Rin: No way! Rin would never cheat on Shippou!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: WHAT??  
  
*Rin sweatdrops*  
  
*Commercial break*  
  
Kikyou: I used to be a undead being dead set on killing my once beloved. But after my therapy with Dr. Kouga, I'm proud of the afterlife I afterlive. Be happy. Be proud of who you are.  
  
Announcer Dude: And now back to the show!  
  
Rin: *rubbing the bump on her head* Our next guests are Higurashi Kagome, Kikyou the undead Miko and Inuyasha the Hanyou to talk about their sincerely screwed up love triangle.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Inuyasha? Why does he hafta be here?  
  
Rin: Technically he doesn't. It's good for the ratings.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Fine.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! We're on TV!!  
  
Inuyasha: Teevee?  
  
Kikyou: I'll kill you both and take Inuyasha to h*ll.  
  
Kagome: I'd like to see you try!  
  
*Kagome and Kikyou fight it out. Sesshoumaru gets an idea*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hey seriously overrated main characters! Whoever wins gets to go out to dinner with Inuyasha!  
  
Kagome: I must win!  
  
Kikyou: No way sister!  
  
Rin: That's our show!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yeah. Come back next week for: Naraku-Abusive father or misunderstanding parent?  
  
*Cheesy theme song plays and credits roll* 


	2. Special Edition: Who's Rin's Man?

The Sesshoumaru and Rin Show!!  
  
Typed by M.A. Darkling after reading very supportive reviews!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Ah, must I be reminded? (BTW, that's a good song . . . This is how you remind me of what I really am, this is how you remind me of what I really am . . . alright I'll stop . . .) I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
Authoress' Notes: Responding to some reviews, here it is!!  
  
  
  
Announcer Dude: Welcome to a special edition of the Sesshoumaru and Rin Show!! With that beloved inu-youkai and the adorable little human girl! Here they are Sesshoumaru and Rin!!  
  
*Cheesy theme song plays*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Alright Rin. I believe you have a confession to make.  
  
Rin: Hehe . . . Rin does?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Oh yeah. Bring out Shippou and Souta!!  
  
Shippou: Hi Rin!  
  
Rin: Hi Shippou!  
  
Souta: Hi Rin!  
  
Rin: Hi Souta!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Rin.  
  
Rin: Yeah? *sweatdrop*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Which do you like better . . . SOUTA OR SHIPPOU!?  
  
Shippou: No way! Rin and I are soulmates!  
  
Souta: That's not what I heard.  
  
Shippou: What the heck? Rin, what-?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Tell us Rin, you can't have both!!  
  
Jaken: Ye know Sesshoumaru-sama's right. If ye could, the rule would be universal and the series would've ended when Kikyou was ressurected.  
  
Sesshoumaru: What are you doing here Jaken?!?  
  
Jaken: Plothole. Get used to it.  
  
Sesshoumaru: You do not talk to me like that!!  
  
Jaken: Yeah? Whaddya gonna do about? Huh? Huh? Couldn't even keep yer lunch money when ye was a kid!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Traitor! You promised you wouldn't tell!! *Breaks down*  
  
Souta: Rin's mine!  
  
Shippou: No way! She's mine!  
  
Kohaku: Nu-uh! She's my girl!  
  
Souta: I thought you were with Kanna.  
  
Kohaku: That wouldn't be funny.  
  
Shippou: What? That you're faithful?  
  
Kohaku: No, that- wait I don't know why it's funny, it just is.  
  
Souta: Back to fighting over the beautiful Rin.  
  
*Comic fighting cloud appears. Rin sweatdrops*  
  
Rin: Boys! Stop!  
  
Shippou, Souta and Kohaku: What?  
  
Rin: Kohaku, Kanna's waiting out back.  
  
Kohaku: 'Kay.  
  
Shippou: D*mn, he's flexible.  
  
Rin: What?  
  
Souta: One minute, he's fighting for you, the next minute, he's meeting Kanna in the bathroom.  
  
Rin: Bathroom? In the alley behind the studio?  
  
Souta: Ever heard of the HoneyBucket?  
  
Rin: Eew.  
  
Shippou: Exactly. Continue.  
  
Rin: Uh . . . Rin can't remember the catchy, touching speech she was about to say.  
  
Shippou and Souta: Okay. *returns to fighting*  
  
*Commercial break*  
  
Kagome: I used to be stalked by a wolf youkai. Then I filed a restraining order and I'm much happier. Don't be stalked. Punch 'em in the face.  
  
Announcer Dude: Now back to the show!!  
  
Rin: Stop it boys!  
  
Souta: What, you remembered your speech?  
  
Rin: Word for word. *Clears throat and dons a ^^concerned^^ expression* Look, boys. Rin loves both of you. Shippou, you're like a brother to Rin, and Souta, ya know you are too. You mean both mean alot to Rin. And Rin can't regret what she's gone through with you both. But the truth is that Rin would be alot happier with-Kohaku.  
  
*Kohaku enters with Kanna hanging off his left arm. Rin scurries towards him and hangs off his right.*  
  
Kohaku: C'mon ladies. Let's go.  
  
Kanna and Rin: *giggles*  
  
Shippou: *disbelieving* D*mn. Women always go for the youkai hunters.  
  
Souta: I know. Wanna head to my house to wallow in misery that we both lost Rin and Kanna?  
  
Shippou: Sure.  
  
*Shippou and Souta leave*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Jaken! Not the baby pictures!!!  
  
Annoucer Dude: That's the end of The Sesshoumaru And Rin Show!!: Special Edition!  
  
*Cheesy theme song plays and credits rolls*  
  
The Voices Channel cannot be held responsible for any confusion of plot, cuz we don't understand ourselves. Well, it is a talk show. 


	3. Naraku: Abusive Father or Misunderstood ...

The Sesshoumaru And Rin Show!!  
  
Typed by M.A. Darkling  
  
Disclaimer: I don't think I own it . . . nope, just checked, not me. The only thing I own is the studio and the HoneyBucket from the afore written chapter.  
  
Announcer Dudette, cuz the Announcer Dude called in sick: Welcome to the, like, Sesshoumaru and Rin Show!! With, like, that gorgeous inu-youkai and that, like, ultra cute little human girl! Here there are! *glomps Sesshoumaru*  
  
*you can't hear the cheesy theme song cuz of Sesshoumaru's screaming*  
  
Sesshoumaru: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~! Getoffgetoffgetoffgetoff!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Announcer Dudette: I luv you.  
  
Rin: Calm down. *offstage* Hey! Could two of you guard-like-people help Sesshoumaru-sama out?  
  
Guard-like-person #A: Uh, ma'am, what can we do for ya?  
  
Rin: Get Announcer Dudette offa Sesshoumaru.  
  
Guard-like-person #B: Okey-dokey.  
  
*Guard-like-person #A and Guard-like-person #B pry Announcer Dudette offa Sesshoumaru*  
  
Announcer Dudette: But my, like, bishonen!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I'm not yours!!  
  
Announcer Dudette: You're, like, still bishy! I, like, know people! I know Azusa! Like, waah!!  
  
*Anouncer Dudette is, like, dragged away*  
  
Rin: And now, like, back to our show!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: That lingo is going to stay until the end of the show, right?  
  
Rin: Oh yeah.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Oh well. *sigh* Might as well, like, join 'em. Bring in, like, Naraku, and his kids!!  
  
*Naraku, Juuromaru, Kagura, Goshinki, and Kanna enter*  
  
(AN: All I can remember. Review and tell me if ya know anymore)  
  
Naraku: What's with the, like, like-ing?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Announcer Dudette, like, left the style when she left.  
  
Rin: You mean, like, got dragged away.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Funny-  
  
Goshinki: *interrupting* word, like.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hey, how did, like, you-  
  
Goshinki: -Know what you were gonna, like, say? I'm psychic.  
  
Sesshoumaru: -  
  
Goshinki: -Weird, I, like, know.  
  
Sesshoumaru: -  
  
Goshinki: You shouldn't say that, like, in front of children, Sess. This is, like, Inuyasha section wide television.  
  
Sesshoumaru: -  
  
Goshinki: -Don't call you, like, Sess. Okay, Sess. Like, oops.  
  
*Rin stares at Goshinki, long and hard. Goshinki falls over clutching his head*  
  
Goshinki: Ack! How do you handle the conscience? You're, like, two-timing three men, one of which is the proverbial ladies' man, the other a youkai and the other from the future!!!!!  
  
Rin: *tosses hair* It's more, like, interesting that way. Rin doesn't like being bored.  
  
Goshinki: But Kohaku!? I thought he was, like, with Kanna!  
  
*Kanna blushes*  
  
Rin: He, like, is.  
  
Goshinki: What!?  
  
Rin: Like, hehe.  
  
Goshinki: That's just, like, wrong!  
  
Rin: Rin, like, prefers the term 'immoral'.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Alright. Like, back to the show. Naraku: Abusive father or misunderstood parent? Kagura, has Naraku ever mistreated you in anyway?  
  
Kagura: Oh yeah, you remember that 'Never Again' songfic Mei wrote then trashed cuz she thought it was crappy? The one were you were my best friend and lived in the apartment down the hall and you, like, gave me a gu-  
  
Sesshoumaru: No, I, like, mean in the actual story line.  
  
Kagura: Oh, sure. Like, that one episode when he, like, chained me up and-  
  
Sesshoumaru: That's enough. *marks one for, like, 'abusive father'*  
  
Rin: How about you Kanna?  
  
Kanna: We get along okay. He totally, like, understands my relationship with Kohaku.  
  
Rin: Kohaku's, like, Rin's!  
  
Kanna: No, like, way!!  
  
Fat guy in the audience: CATFIGHT!!!  
  
*A comic fighting cloud appears to keep the rating PG. The audience is chanting catfight as Sesshoumaru scribbles 'misunderstood parent'.*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Like, Juuromaru?  
  
Juuromaru: . . . (Translation: No, like, comment.)  
  
Sesshoumaru: Like, okey-dokey. *Writes 'abusive father', cuz he doesn't like Naraku*  
  
Rin: Goshinki?  
  
Goshinki: Don't you, like, talk to me, TWO-TIMER!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Weren't you, like, fighting with Kanna?  
  
Rin: Oh, we resolved our disagreement by alternating him on different days.  
  
Kanna: I get him on, like, Mondays, and Thursdays-  
  
Rin: And Rin, like, gets him on Tuesdays and Saturdays-  
  
Kanna: And we share him on, like, Fridays!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Who gets him on, like, Wedsndays and Sundays?  
  
Goshinki: You, like, don't wanna know.  
  
Rin&Kanna: Announcer Dudette.  
  
Naraku: Oh that's low!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: You shouldn't, like, speak full sentences without saying like.  
  
Naraku: Why should I?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Because that's the speech pattern the producers have selected for this, like, episode.  
  
Naraku: Oh. So, 'Oh that's low!!' should be 'Oh that's, like, low!!'  
  
Sesshoumaru: Like, exactly!  
  
Naraku: Like, cool.  
  
Rin: Okay, like, that's our show!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Like, no commercials?  
  
Rin: Fine.  
  
*Rin, Kanna and Kagura get up and sing the Pepsi Song.*  
  
Sesshoumaru: ?  
  
Rin: You, like, wanted a commercial!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Whatever.  
  
*Cheesy theme song plays and this time you can hear it. The credits roll*  
  
Announcer Dudette: But my, like, bishonen~!  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Yes, expect to see more of Announcer Dudette. Announcer Dude has the RCFTNWTGCTSHTS. A cyber cookie to anyone who can figure out what that means. 


	4. Fluffy-chan's Baby Pictures!

The Sesshoumaru And Rin Show!!  
  
Typed by M.A. Darkling  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Skirit: Look! Mail!  
  
Mei: Really?  
  
*Mei takes the letter and opens it*  
  
Skirit: What does it say?  
  
Mei: Dear Ms. Darkling,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. We laugh at you. Hahahahahahaha.  
  
Signed,  
  
The People Mocking You  
  
PS: Hahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahaha.  
  
Skirit: The *censored*.  
  
  
  
Announcer Dude (he's better now): Welcome to the Sesshoumaru and Rin Show!! With that beloved inu-youkai and the adorable little human girl!! Here they are Sesshoumaru and Rin!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *sobs*  
  
Rin: That's very OOC, ya know.  
  
Sesshoumaru: What? *sniff*  
  
Rin: The sobbing. Youkai don't sob.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Youkai sob when they've been humiliated.  
  
Rin: How have you been humiliated?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Jaken showed my baby pictures! On AIR!!  
  
Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama. You just realized that? Don't worry, Jaken showed them during the special. Nobody really reads the specials.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *perks up, wiping away his tears and trying to look a bit more dignified* Really?  
  
Rin: But since our producers are disappointed and all-  
  
Sesshoumaru: Disappointed? How can they be disappointed? We got 10 reviews! *waves five fingers at the camera* 10~!!  
  
Rin: Shuddup!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Now who's acting OOC?  
  
Rin: Ooh . . . Rin didn't wanna do this . . . BRING OUT THE INU-YOUKAI FAMILY PHOTO ALBUM!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *really, really, really frantic*  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rin: That's right, mocker of Rin!!!!!!!! PREPARE TO MEET THY HUMILIATION!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Naraku comes on stage and whispers something to Rin*  
  
Rin: What? No actual humiliation?  
  
Naraku: Believe me kid. I want it too. But the producers won't allow bathroom pictures or anything. Not until our reviews go down at least.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Ignoring them and still screaming* NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO-  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
Rin: D*mn.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *suddenly normal* Rin, don't swear.  
  
Rin: How does he do that?  
  
Naraku: Well, he is your sort of kind of maybe not quite yet really close adopted nearly almost could be foster father, right?  
  
Rin: Oh yeah. *strikes a pose* Bring forth the CLEAN Inu-youkai family photo album!!!  
  
*It appears in thin air above Rin's now outstretched hands*  
  
Rin: *whistles* Wow, for a low budget talkshow, we have pretty good special effects.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *small voice* Can you make it disappear??  
  
Rin: First pic . . . oh that's so cute!  
  
Sesshoumaru: No it isn't!  
  
*Rin holds up the pictures one by one. Sesshoumaru meets first tricycle . . . butterfly . . . litter box . . .*  
  
Rin: DO YOU FEEL THE BURN???  
  
Sesshoumaru: I FEEL THE BURN!!!  
  
Rin: DO YOU FEEL THE PAIN???  
  
Sesshoumaru: I FEEL THE PAIN!!!  
  
Rin: Are ya gonna say sorry?  
  
Sesshoumaru: *bows* I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY!!  
  
Rin: Wow. Then I'll stop.  
  
Sesshoumaru: What the h*ll?  
  
Rin: Don't swear.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Whatever. Do that Pepsi thing so I can get my coffee.  
  
Rin: No.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Why not?  
  
Rin: Cuz. No reason. *hides stack of money behind her back that Mei gave her to prolong the show*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Oh, that's low.  
  
Naraku: *offstage* Dat's my quote!! MY quote!! My QUOTE!!  
  
*Sess and Rin stare.*  
  
Rin: Rin'll do the commercial now.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Good girl.  
  
*Kanna and Kagura appear. The girls do the commercial while Sesshoumaru pines for his coffee.*  
  
Announcer Dude: Like, that's our show!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Wait, me and Rin are supposed to say that!  
  
Announcer Dude: Like, uh . . .  
  
Sesshoumaru: I know that lingo . . .  
  
Announcer Dude, who may or may not be having an identity crisis: . . .  
  
Sesshoumaru: ANNOUNCER DUDETTE!! Get the *censored* outta here!!  
  
Announcer Dudette (Announcer Dude is tied up and gagged behind her): Never!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: That does it! I'm filing a restraining order!  
  
Announcer: NOOO!!!  
  
Rin: I better end this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Hahahahaha! Guess we won't be seeing her again 'naia she gets a better lawyer! Oh, d*mn, I typed Ramidian again!! 'Naia translates as 'til!  
  
RCFTNWTGCTSHTS means Really Contagious Flu That Noone Wants To Get 'Cause That's Some Headachey Toe Syndrome. Strange, huh? Only Announcer People get it.  
  
So who should Rin be paired up with? Review and tell me!! Announcer Dude!  
  
Announcer Dude: The candidates are~:  
  
That proverbial ladies man, and Sango's little bro, KOHAKU~!! And  
  
Who could say 'no' to that fluffy tail and ears, SHIPPOU~!! And, last but not least,  
  
He's from the future and is more educated than the rest, Kagome's little bro, SOUTA~!!  
  
  
  
Mei: Thank you, Announcer Dude.  
  
Announcer Dude: 'Welcome. When's my next paycheck?  
  
Mei: Now. *Hands Announcer Dude a $1000 paycheck*  
  
Sesshoumaru: What, we can't spend that! This is Fuedal Japan, surprisingly enough!!  
  
Announcer Dude: I'm 21st century American! Nyah~!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Dang it.  
  
Rin: Don't feel bad. We're being paid with Herbal Essence.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Oooo!  
  
Rin: Exactly.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *to Mei, who's pretending he doesn't exist* Ya know why I like Herbal Essence, it makes my hair all smooth and it's so much fun and it hardly stings when you get it in your eyes and-  
  
Rin: That's enough. Rin's going to her trailer to await her new boyfriend.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I thought you were with Kohaku.  
  
Rin: Was. Turns out he was cheating on both Rin and Kanna.  
  
Sesshoumaru: With who?  
  
Rin: Koharu.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Older woman?!  
  
Rin: That's what Rin said, he's like eleven and she's fourteen, but no, he can't settle for nine-yr-olds and six month olds anymore. (AN: Remember Kanna was born that way, fully mature!!)  
  
Mei: Roses are red/Your blood is too/So if you don't quit/I'll see yours splatter all over you.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *applauding* You're such a poet!!  
  
Mei: Yes, and no, I just want you ALL to shut up.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Is this self-insert?  
  
Mei: Not technically, but it can happen.  
  
Sesshoumaru: No thankee.  
  
Rin: Is that still on?  
  
Sesshoumaru: What, the lamp?  
  
Rin: No, the camera.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Oh, that blinky light that says, ON AIR?  
  
Rin: Fix it, Sesshoumaru-sama.  
  
*Camera fizzles out. Somehow, it manages to sound like the cheesy theme song.* 


End file.
